


Слабокровный

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [23]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Baali, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Romance, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 23: Thin-blood (слабокровные)
Relationships: Moloch/Troile
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Слабокровный

Троиль живёт достаточно долго, чтобы помнить Каина. Помнит, как на него взглянул их правитель — Бог ведь, кого он обманывает? — и помнит лица второго поколения. Они считали его слабым, спрашивали Бруха, зачем, зачем давать Становление кому-то настолько слабому?

Они не задавали подобного вопроса, когда он в приступе безумия убил своего Сира, а тот всё с тем же спокойным лицом позволил ему. Было ли это его планом, хотел ли он смерти? Троиль так никогда и не смог понять своего Сира, не смотря на все прожитые годы.

Но суть была в том, что при его рождении считали, что его кровь — слабая, ничтожная, по сравнению с силой в крови их Отца. Потом появились Птенцы Пятого Поколения, Шестого.

Каждое новое поколение было слабее, хотя многим казалось, что уже некуда, но молодняк находил пути. Они были слабее по крови, но умнее, и новый мир принадлежал уже им.

Троиль, сам будучи моложе свои братьев, поддерживал любое восстание молодняка, поддерживал их идеалы, и когда ему сообщили о Карфагене, он без сомнений отправился туда.

Голод был полон детей намного большего поколения от него, но их не считали от этого слабыми. Не было совсем уж старейшин, которые презрительно смотрели на молодняк, повсюду ходили люди, и ему казалось, что они достигли чего-то лучшего, чем Второй Город.

И там же он встретил Молоха.

Это было странно — у Баали были темно-красные, почти чёрные волосы, бледная-бледная, снежная кожа, и черезчур яркие для вампира глаза, почти белые. Его волосы вообще выделялись, не вписывались, и уже гораздо позже он узнает, почему.

Молох тоже был Четвёртого поколения, но его не интересовала ни чистота крови, ни само по себе Поколение, он даже не был уверен в своём Сире, пусть Троиль лишь спустя долгое время совершенно случайно узнаёт, почему.

И это так странно — после города, где всё стояло и упиралось о Каина, из Отца, Деда, Прадеда, главы, попасть в город где это не имеет значения. И стать у его руля, и Троилю почему-то становится легче. Сложно не думать, что ты неправилен, когда все вокруг почти не отдалены от Каина, но мир изменился, законы поменялись, и он рад этому.

Сначала он как-то подсознательно думал, что Молоха будет волновать подобное — разве бывает иначе? — но Баали волновали лишь его книги, магия, и кровавые ритуалы, то, в чём Троиль совершенно не разбирался. Иногда возле Молоха появлялись мухи — своры, если быть точнее — и Баали чертыхался, уходил, злился. Совершенно трогательно сжимал бледные губы и щюрил глаза, и не смотря на всё количество вампирской крови между ними, Бруха видел нечто большее.

Видел тонкие бледные пальцы, длинную шею и то, как Молох, не смотря на всю свою жестокость — они все такие, что уж говорить? — способен на нечто человечное.

Троиль не уверен, что должен был это видеть, но ему предоставился шанс подсмотреть за тем, как он обучал Птенцов, и возможно это и стало отправной точкой.

Он вырос в городе, который считался Утопией. Потому что не было ничего другого, потому что среди них был их Бог, но в этом городе законы были вечными, были всегда. Он душил своим постоянством.

Но он сам помог построить место, где всё иначе, и где он смог встретить того, кому хотелось посвятить свою нежизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
